Missing You (Illa-Illa's Sequel)
by Akira Naomi
Summary: "Aku masih membencimu, kau yang telah meninggalkanku, hatiku masih tetap dingin." Sequel's of Illa-Illa, SuLay's Here! Happy Reading!


_A fanfiction by Akira Naomi_

_Starred by : Zhang Yixing (EXO's Lay) with Kim Joonmyun (EXO's Suho)_

_Minor-cast : Chorong A-Pink, Kim Jongin (EXO's Kai), and the others_

_P.S : Balasan review untuk non-login bakal ada di akhir teaser, bersamaan dengan author note^^_

**_Thanks to 2NE1 for the Song 'Missing You' who's had inspired me! :)_**

**_Bold-italic : tulisan Lay di buku notes yang digunakan untuk berkomunikasi_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bahkan jika waktu telah lama berlalu, kita masih akan mengingat satu sama lain_

_BUK!_

_ "__I'm sorry—"_

_"…__."_

_"__Lay, itukah dirimu?"_

**.**

_Jangan merasa nyaman seperti itu_

_Karena kita masih begitu asing_

_"__Aku sangat senang kita bisa bertemu lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau disini juga membuka kios bunga? Seperti di Seoul?"_

_Pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu menuliskan sesuatu dalam notes kecilnya. Suho berusaha mengintip apa yang ditulis pemuda itu, tapi terlambat. Lay sudah menyorongkan tulisannya dihadapan Suho._

**_Jangan sok kenal terhadapku—kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku yang sekarang._**

_Bukan jawaban baik seperti yang diharapkan Suho, tulisan itu langsung membuatnya terdepak jauh._

**_._**

_Aku tidak suka cinta dari pemuda yang seperti bermain api_

_"__Lay, apa kau masih ingat tentang pernyataan perasaanku dulu? A-aku tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau bisu. Jadi, bisakah aku dapat jawabannya sekarang?"_

_Pemuda bernama Lay itu merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Pertanyaan Suho membuatnya terlempar ke memori tujuh tahun lalu, ketika ia masih di Seoul. Memori yang sangat ingin dibuangnya jauh-jauh._

**_Maaf, tapi kupikir cinta darimu dulu hanyalah perasaan yang dirasakan oleh remaja. Hanya cinta untuk kesenangan—cinta yang seperti bermain api, bukan cerita untuk diseriuskan._**

_Suho merasa ia mati ditempat saat itu juga_

**_._**

_Aku masih membencimu, kau yang telah meninggalkanku, hatiku masih tetap dingin_

_Lay duduk merenung didalam kamar flat-nya. Menatap tiga lukisan usang yang terpampang jelas di salah satu sisi dindingnya. Lukisan pemberian Suho—tujuh tahun yang lalu._

_Bagaimana ia bisa lupa tentang semua itu?_

_Ia ingin melupakannya, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa. Rasa cinta untuk Suho tentu masih ada dalam hatinya. Tapi ia merasa bahwa semuanya semakin terkikis oleh waktu. Tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menunggu._

_Lay benci ketika Suho meninggalkannya begitu saja. Bahkan sebelum Lay sempat menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, bahkan sebelum Lay mengungkapkan bahwa ia adalah seorang tuna-wicara._

_Andai Suho tahu, tujuh tahun itulah waktu paling berat Lay selama hidupnya. Bukan ketika ia ditinggal di tempat sampah oleh orang tuanya. Bukan ketika ia melewati tiga tahun masa sekolah menengahnya dengan olok-olok dari temannya. Tujuh tahun penantian-lah yang menjadi pusat pesakitan Lay selama ini._

_Jadi, jangan salahkan Lay, jika Zhang Yixing yang hangat—kini berubah menjadi Zhang Yixing yang dingin._

**_._**

_Saat-saat ketika masih ada kata "kita"_

_Semoga kau hidup bahagia bersamanya…_

**_END of Teaser_**

**_A/N : Maaf kalau prolog-nya gak memuaskan u,u dan kayaknya aku nggak janji bahwa sequel ini bakal romantis isinya. FYI, aku nggak ahli bikin kisah-kisah fluffy, dan aku gak pengen bikin kalian yang udah nunggu ini sequel—kecewa gitu aja._**

**_Jadi, aku bakal bikin FF ini semampu aku. Bocorannya alias teaser-nya jelek banget, tapi FF-nya, beuh~ lebih jelek lagi -_- ato kalo masih kurang puas, kalian bisa liat cuplikan terjemahan lirik lagunya 2NE1 – Missing You. Nah, itu udah bocoran besar loh :3_**

**_Thanks yang udah nunggu. Dan saatnya kita balas review buat non-login_**

Sapphire : Ini teaser-nya ya^^ semoga kamu puas dulu dengan teasernya, hehe :D

Dan bocoran (again) Suho sama Lay ketemuan disini :)

Xehunnie : Aduh maap, gak nyangka bisa nge-feel sampe' segitunya '-'v *kasih tisu*

Udah takdir Lay di FF ini dia bisu, hehe *ditabok*

Nah, ini sudah ada teaser-nya, semoga kamu puas ya^^ tapi gak janji bakal happy-ending :P

**_Nah, buat reviewers login, sudah aku balas lewat PM ya^^ maaf telat banget _ gomenn~_**

**_Okay, udah cukup saya cerewet disini. Thanks udah mau baca sampe' sini, dan jangan lupa review! :P_**

**BIG THANKS :**

**the-dancing-petals | exindira | sapphire | BabyMoonLay | guardian-xing | heeriztator | xehunnie | Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang****| Choi Arang | chenma**

**_Kia, ppyong! __**


End file.
